FE, AMISTAD Y AMOR
by SLAFIER666
Summary: FE, ESPERANZA Y AMOR es un compendio de historias inspiradas en cuentos del folklore popular americano, intepretado por personajes de diferentes animes conocidos bajo el precepto de inculcar en los lectores un estela que aprecio a estos valores humanos


_**FE, AMISTAD Y AMOR**_

_**3 Cuentos de vida**_

_**Primer historia**_

"_**FE"**_

Protagonizada por los personajes de Dragón Ball: Goku (niño), Son Gohan (viejo), Mutenroshi, Krilin (niño) y Lanch.

Narrador: Slafier

"_Nuestra primera historia se lleva acabo en tierras costeras de grandes playas rodeadas de un inmenso mar azul, hogar de pescadores llenos de ilusiones y deseos sin cumplir donde la ignorancia de las personas, sola es superada por su devoción hacia la religión"._

Iglesia del pueblo.

**Gohan (cargando consigo a un bebe envuelto en sabanas)- Padre Roshi, Padre Roshi, ¿donde esta Padre Roshi?**

**Roshi (saliendo de su abatía)-Que pasa, quien me llama con tan insistencia, oh eres tu Gohan, ¿en que puedo ayudarte hijo mió?**

**Gohan-Pues vera padre Roshi, he venido aquí a verlo para pedirle que me haga el favor de bautizarme a mi nieto.**

**Roshi (descontento)-Ah es eso, cuantas veces hemos hablando del mismo tema y te dado la misma respuesta Gohan.**

**Gohan (suplicando)-Pero padre Roshi.**

**Roshi (molesto)-Pero nada y te dije que no pienso darle a tu nieto la bendición de bautismo, mientras no desistas de ponerle ese absurdo nombre a tu nieto, que es una blasfemia para nuestra santa religión.**

**Roshi-¿Que es esa ridícula idea de ponerle a tu nieto el nombre de Goku?**

**Roshi-Por favor ese ni siquiera es un nombre apropiado para un niño.**

**Gohan (serio)-Usted perdone padre Roshi pero eso no es cierto, Goku es el nombre ideal para mi nieto y por ninguno motivo lo considero algo ofensivo para nuestra fe y dios.**

**Roshi (molesto mientras le da la espalda a Gohan y comienza alejarse de ellos)-Y te dije que no y no insitas más en este asunto tan absurdo no bautizare a tu nieto mientras te obstines en ponerle ese nombre.**

**Gohan (resignado)-Muy bien padre Roshi, pero espero que algún día vea el terrible error que comete, al dejar a este inocente niño sin su derecho de ser un hijo de dios y de esta santa iglesia.**

"_Y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, 10 años han pasado desde aquel día y aquel bebe creció hasta ser un niño de gran bondad que a dondequiera que fuera hacia el bien a otros sin recibir recompensa o agradecimiento alguno de los aldeanos, quienes a pesar de fueron muy cercanos a su difunto abuelo, veían con gran desprecio al pequeño al no sentirlo como uno de ellos"._

"_Patio de iglesia."_

**Goku (animoso)-Aquí tienes Lanch-nechan leños recién cortados y con esta gran cantidad podrás cocinar para el señor cura por todo un mes sin preocuparte.**

**Lanch-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable go…eto…niño.**

**Goku (ligeramente molesto)-Otra ves diciéndome niño, ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Goku…Go…ku.**

**Lanch (apenada)-Lo se, es que el padre Roshi me ha pedido que no te llame por ese nombre, pues como no estas bautizado.**

**Goku (intrigado)-Bautizado y ¿que eso?**

**Lanch-Pues veraz es cuando el padre te vierte algo de agua en la cabeza y dice tu nombre aceptándote así como un hijo de la iglesia y de dios.**

**Goku-Oh ya veo, pero me pregunto ¿por que mi abuelo nunca me dijo nada sobre eso de ser bautizado?**

**Lanch- Ehm, recuerdo cuando era niña, que tu abuelo le pido varias veces al padre Roshi que te bautizara pero este se negó, al pensar que ese nombre tuyo no era propio para nuestra Iglesia.**

**Goku-Eh eso por que mi abuelo siempre me llamo por ese nombre hasta que me dejo, no entiendo por que el padre Roshi no habrá querido bautizarme.**

**Goku (llegándole una idea)-Ya se iré a preguntarle personalmente, adiós Lanch-nechan.**

**Lanch-Si adiós…oh, ese niño no se si habré hecho bien en decirle todo eso, solo espero que le padre Roshi no se moleste conmigo después.**

"_Capilla central"._

**Goku (entrando a la capilla donde vio padre Roshi leyendo su libro de oraciones en una de las bancas): Padre Roshi…Padre Roshi.**

**Roshi-Oh eres tú dime ¿a qué has venido?**

**Goku (directo)- Padre Roshi por favor bautíceme.**

**Roshi (sorprendido)-¿Qué, que? ¿que quieres que te bautice?**

**Goku (asintiendo con la cabeza): Aja.**

**Roshi-Ya veo y me parece muy bien que te hayas por fin decidido hacerlo se que a tu abuelo lo hubiera dado mucho gusto.**

**Roshi-Y dime ¿ya has pensado en un buen nombre?**

**Goku (emocionado)-Si, quiero llamarme Goku.**

**Roshi (consternado): ¿Queeeeeeé? ¿dijiste Goku?**

**Goku-Así es.**

**Roshi-Que barbaridad, no, no otra vez no, ya antes le había dicho esto a tu abuelo y ahora te lo diré a ti así que pon mucha atención.**

**Goku-Si**

**Roshi- Por ningún motivo pienso bautizarte con ese nombre tan ridículo.**

**Goku (conmocionado)-Eh y ¿por que padre Roshi? ¿qué tiene malo mi nombre?**

**Roshi (molesto)-Ese nombre no es apropiado para un niño como tú, por eso**

**Goku-Pero**

**Roshi (sereno y tono amable)-Escucha hijo se que eres un niño bueno y generoso que ayudas a otros sin recibir recompensa alguna, por eso creo que ponerte un nombre como ese que no es bien visto por la gente afectaría tu crecimiento.**

**Goku-Pero mi abuelo solía decirme que el nombre de Goku, perteneció alguien muy importante que hizo muchas cosas buenas por las demás personas por eso decidió darme ese nombre.**

**Roshi (nuevamente molestándose)-Pues eso no es mas que un vil mentira, en toda la historia de nuestra religión no ha habido nunca nadie con ese nombre, por tal motivo no puede considerarse como un nombre adecuado para ponérselo a alguien, lo has entendido.**

**Roshi (dándole la espalda a Goku)-Trate durante varios años de convencer a tu abuelo de que esta equivocado en querer ponerte ese nombre, pero nunca pude lograrlo, por eso ahora te digo esto y espero que te convenzas de una buena vez.**

**Roshi (mirada fría y voz severa)-Nunca recibirás el bautismo mientras te obstines en llamarte de esa forma, me has escuchado y si no puedes entenderlo de esa forma será mejor que no regreses por esta iglesia nunca más.**

"_Tras escuchar esas terribles palabras el corazón de pequeño Goku se detuvo durante un breve instante no solo por lo frió que sonaba la voz del anciano padre sino por aquella profunda mirada que lo paralizo por completo de miedo ya que no era la primera vez que la veía esos mismo ojos en otras personas."_

"_A decir verdad todas las personas del pueblo lo miraba de esa forma, los niños de pueblo evitaban siquiera hablarle y los adultos siempre lo rechazaban a pesar de que él nunca había hecho algo malo."_

"_Esas duras palabras se clavaron directo en el corazón del pequeño niño quien camino cabizbajo todo el camino de regreso a su casa, una pequeña choza hecha de árboles y hojas de palma en donde aquella inocente pero triste criatura viva solitariamente solo con la compañía del viejo retrato de su fallecido abuelo."_

**Goku (sentando en una silla con ambas manos sobre la mesa, meditando en lo ocurrido)-Me pregunto si todo lo que me habrán dicho es verdad.**

**Goku (volteando de reojo hacia el retrato de su abuelo)-¿Acaso mi nombre es en realidad algo tan malo?**

**Goku (hablándole al retrato)-Eh abuelo dime, ¿es verdad que el nombre de Goku es inadecuado para alguien como yo, tal como dijo el padre Roshi)… (voz y tono triste mientras sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse) mi nombre es malo…(comienza a lagrimear) no merezco llamarme así… (agudizando su llanto) entonces responde por que me pusiste ese nombre…(llorando profusamente) contéstame abuelo.**

**Goku (golpea la mesa y el retrato cae mientras que este llora intensamente): ¿Por qué?…¿Por qué?…por que nadie me entiende…nadie.**

**Goku (levantando su mirada llorosa)-Pienso que lo mejor es irme de aquí a donde nadie me conozca…si eso es lo que haré me iré de este lugar.**

"_Y así el pequeño tomo las pocas pertenecía que guardaba en su choza y las coloco todas sobre su espalda mientras veía de reojo el lugar al que llamo hogar durante todos sus años de vida y que ahora esta listo para verlo desaparecer entre las llamas del dolor y la tristeza provocadas por la indiferencia de otros."_

**Goku (con una antorcha en mano y alistándose para prenderle fuego a la cabaña)-Esto es lo mejor abuelo, vamonos a otro sitio donde podamos vivir felices.**

**Goku (acerca la antorcha a la cabaña y esta comienza arder rápidamente)-Bien esta hecho.**

"_Pero en ese preciso momento como designio de la misma providencia comenzó a caer un fuerte chubasco y pronto se convirtió en tormenta, la cual rápidamente extinguió el fuego de la choza salvándola y dejando al pequeño Goku en el asombro total ante tan sorprendente fenómeno."_

**Goku (atónito mientras mira el retrato de su abuelo el cual trae entre manos)-Esto es…una señal tuya abuelo.**

**Goku (sonriendo y emocionándose)-Si esto sin lugar a dudas es obra tuya abuelo…me estas diciendo con esto que no debo darme por vencido ¿verdad abuelo?**

**Goku (abrazando el retrato mientras levanta la mirada al cielo estrellado)-Gracias, tú me has dado fuerza para seguir adelante abuelo, gracias en verdad muchas gracias.**

"_Y con misma emoción del otro día, a la mañana siguiente Goku corrió rápidamente hacia la iglesia del pueblo para contarle todo lo sucedió al padre Roshi, esperando que él creyera en su historia y en la señal que su difunto abuelo le había dado sin saber que aun le esperaban varias sorpresas ese día."_

**Goku (exaltado)-Padre Roshi…padre Roshi.**

**Roshi (mirando de reojo al niño)-Oh eres tú, ahora que te trae tan temprano a este lugar, pensé que ya no regresarías mas por aquí después de nuestra charla de ayer.**

**Goku-Precisamente por eso vine a verlo padre Roshi, para contarle lo fabuloso que me paso anoche.**

**Roshi (curioso)- Y ¿que fue lo que paso?**

**Goku (emocionado)-Mi abuelo padre Roshi…mi abuelo me hablo a través de una señal en el cielo.**

**Roshi (intrigado)-Una señal, pero que clases de locuras estas diciendo muchacho de porra.**

**Goku-No es ninguna locura padre, anoche mi abuelo se comunico conmigo diciendo que no debería irme del pueblo como pensaba hacerlo.**

**Roshi (molesto)-Haber muchacho la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, la ya verdad es que no tengo tiempo para escuchar este tipo de tonterías, así que será que mejor que te marches de una vez.**

**Goku-Pero padre Roshi**

**Voz-Padre Roshi…Padre Roshi…**

**Roshi-¿Qué pasa Krilin por que vienes tan agitado y gritando de esa forma?**

**Krilin-Padre Roshi tiene que venir a ver esto ha ocurrido un verdadero milagro, un milagro.**

**Roshi (intrigado)-Que un milagro ¿a que te refieres con eso? explícate ahora.**

**Krilin-Pues vera hoy que lleve a mi rebaño a pastar en las llanuras una de mis ovejas se alejo de grupo y su encamino hacia una vereda cerca de playa, cuando fui por ella y vi que con sus pesuñas trataba de sacar algo debajo de tierra, al principio pensé que se trataba de alguna raíz para comérsela pero al acercarme a ella pude mirar que de la tierra escarbada salía una pequeña mano, como la de un niño, comencé yo a cavar y me encontré con una pequeña estatua muy parecida a las de los santos que hay en la iglesia, trate de sacarla del agujero pero era tan pesada que no puede hacerlo a pesar de ser tan pequeñacomo para no pesar nada.**

**Roshi (intrigado)-¿En verdad juras que todo lo que me estas diciendo es cierto Krilin?**

**Krilin-Si padre juro, si quiero lo llevo hasta el lugar y así podrá convencerse de que lo que digo es cierto.**

**Roshi-Muy bien vamos, por favor ve hacia la capilla de atrás y trae mis ornamentos y mi túnica.**

**Krilin-Si padre Roshi enseguida.**

**Goku-Permítame acompañarlo padre Roshi.**

**Roshi-¿Tú?**

**Goku-Si yo conozco un atajo por esa vereda y así no se cansara mucho.**

**Roshi-Ya veo, pues bien vamos.**

"_Luego de varios de minutos de arduo y difícil camino."_

**Krilin (señalando con su dedo el sitio)-Es por ahí padre, subiendo bajando esa colina.**

**Krilin (ya en el sitio)-Mire padre ahí esta.**

**Roshi-Bien veamos.**

**Roshi (viendo de cerca la imagen)-Si en efecto se trata de la estatua de un santo patrono.**

**Roshi (sujetando la estatua con ambas manos)-Pues bien saquémoslo de aquí…uhm…up…**

**Roshi (cansado)-No puedo esta muy pesado.**

**Goku-Déjeme a mi padre Roshi.**

**Roshi-Espera no…eh.**

**Goku (sacando sin problemas la estatua del santo de aquel agujero)-Lo ven si pude hacerlo.**

**Roshi (asombrado)-Increíble…eh…**

**Krilin (curioso)-¿Qué es lo que le sucede padre Roshi?**

**Roshi (atónito)-La estatua…ahí esta escrito el nombre de… Goku**

**Roshi-Esto no puede ser.**

**Goku (voltea la estatua y ve que en efecto ahí esta escrito su nombre en ella)-Goku.**

**Roshi (incrédulo)-Entonces lo que me dijo Gohan…yo estaba equivocado…todo este tiempo yo estuve…**

**Goku (poniendo la estatua en el suelo y arrodillándose para rezarle)-Gracias abuelito, se que este milagro te lo debo a ti y gracias también a ti Goku.**

**Roshi (poniéndose también de rodillas junto a Goku)-Goku dime la verdad, tu no tuviste nada que ver con esto.**

**Goku-Se lo juro padre.**

**Roshi- Y ¿por que quien lo juras?**

**Goku-Se lo juro por Goku, patrono de las criaturas de la naturaleza.**

"_Esa misma noche en el comedor de la iglesia."_

**Lanch (preocupada)-Pero ¿que es lo que le pasa padre Roshi? se fue desde la mañana al campo y no ha querido comer nada desde que regreso, ¿esta usted enfermo? será mejor que vaya por el medico.**

**Roshi (sentado a mesa con mirada pensativa y tono reflexivo)-No espera, no tengo nada me siento perfectamente, lo que pasa es que este suceso me ha trastornado o es que quizá realmente ese Goku esta tan milagroso como cuentan, al haberme sacado de aquel terrible error en el que me encontraba desde ya hace mucho tiempo y que ahora se que puedo remediar, para así poder terminar con la injusticia cometida a una alma inocente y caritativa, cumpliéndole el deseo que tanto ha deseado por años.**

"_Tiempo después en una mañana de domingo."_

**Roshi (vertiendo agua bendita sobre la cabeza del pequeño Goku)-Ahora yo te bautizo por el nombre de Goku y con esto te reconocemos como un miembro más de esta solemne y humilde casa de dios.**

**Goku (feliz)-Eso quiere decir que ahora puedo venir a oír misa y participar en las festividades del pueblo sin que nadie me mire mal.**

**Roshi (sonriendo)-Así es hijo ya nadie te volverá a mirar con ojos de rencor y desprecio, pero sorbe todo ahora verán como eres realmente Goku, como el santo patrono de tu nacimiento.**

**Goku-Gracias padre Roshi, estoy muy contento, iré ahora darle la buena noticia a mi abuelo en casa, de seguro que se alegrara también.**

**Roshi-Ve hijo y cuídate.**

**Goku (corriendo alegremente hacia la salida)-Gracias y gracias por todo nos vemos.**

**Roshi (pensando en voz alta mientras sonríe al ver al niño correr felizmente por el campo)-Finalmente Gohan tu más anhelado sueño se ha vuelto realidad.**

FIN

_**Segunda Historia**_

"_**AMISTAD"**_

Protagonizada por los personajes de Naruto Shippuden: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, Maito Gai, Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin y Yamato.

Narrador: Slafier

"_Pocos son lo lugares donde las historias de vida cobran una gran significado, al formar parte del folklore y la tradición popular, y esta es una de ellas…"_

"_Esta la historia de 2 jóvenes, deseosos, hambrientos de aventuras y almas libres a quienes le hizo una jugada que marcaría la vida ambos para siempre poniendo entre dicho el más grande lazo que 2 compartían entre si: su AMISTAD."_

**Naruto (entusiasmado pero bastante cansado)-Mira Sasuke haya se ve el pueblo por fin, después de una semana de tanto caminar finalmente dimos con el.**

**Sasuke (cansado)-Si lo veo.**

**Naruto-Y bien ¿qué opinas?**

**Sasuke-Que es más grande que el pueblo donde estuvimos anteriormente.**

**Naruto (tono entusiasta)-Si quizás aquí si encontremos un buen trabajo que no deje nuestros buenos centavos.**

**Naruto (divisando algo a lo lejos)-Oye mira se ve amuchas personas en aquel campo de cultivo, quizá ahí podamos encontrar a alguien que no de trabajo como jornaleros.**

**Sasuke-Si, vale la pena intentarlo.**

**Naruto-pues que estamos esperando vamos**.

**Sasuke (serio)-Bien**

"_Y ya en presencia del capataz de dicho campo."_

**Gai (sereno)-Así que ustedes quieren trabajar aquí.**

**Naruto-Así es señor.**

**Gai (mirada dudosa)-El trabajo es duro y las jornadas son agotadoras, necesito hombres fuertes que tengan verdadero espíritu de juventud.**

**Naruto-Señor por favor véanos bien, ambos somos jóvenes, fuertes y tenemos muchas ganas de trabajar, no es así amigo (abrazando a Sasuke).**

**Sasuke (tono de voz seco)-Si**

**Gai-Muy bien me han convencido, vayan aquella casa de ahí a que les den algo de comida y les muestren el lugar donde dormirán para presentarse a trabajar aquí mañana muy temprano.**

**Naruto (contento)-Como usted ordene señor y gracias.**

**Sasuke-Gracias**

"_Luego de haber probado alimento, los 2 muchachos se dispusieron a descansar junto a los demás trabajadores para así poder comenzar con la jornada del trabajo que esperaba al día siguiente."_

**Gai-Muy bien como ambas están iniciando en esto, les daré la labor de cortar todos los arboles de aquella ladera, ya que se ahí donde pondremos los nuevos campos de cultivo.**

**Gai-Han entendido bien su tarea.**

**Naruto (animado)- Por supuesto que si jefe, ya vera que lo haremos muy bien, no es así Sasuke.**

**Sasuke-Claro.**

**Gai-Pues bien chicos a darle duro al trabajo.**

**Naruto y Sasuke (al unísono)-Si.**

"_Durante todo el día Naruto y Sasuke trabajaron arduamente cumpliendo a plenitud la labor que les había sido encomendado, sin saber que eran objeto de un par de ojos misteriosos los observan con gran interés desde una posición cercana la que ellos estaban."_

**Voz femenina-Gai.**

**Gai-Oh si es usted señorita Karin ¿qué hace por aquí tan temprano?**

**Karin-Mi padre mi pido que viniera personalmente a inspeccionar la labor de los jornaleros.**

**Gai-Entiendo señorita.**

**Karin (curiosa)-Dime una cosa Gai, quienes son esos 2 jóvenes que se encuentra trabajando en la arboleda de allá, nunca antes lo había visto.**

**Gai-Ah ellos, son 2 muchachos que se pararon por aquí, ayer por la tarde pidiendo empleo y pensé que podríamos sumarlos a nuestra fuerza laboral, espero que esto no le moleste señorita.**

**Karin (no dejando de mirar a Sasuke mientras se enajena a si misma)-No para nada, pienso que fue una buena decisión, una muy buena.**

**Gai-Señorita Karin, señorita Karin, ¿se encuentra bien?**

**Karin-Eh si estoy bien, por favor Gai podrías llamar a los 2 nuevos trabajadores tengo mucho interés en conocerlos.**

**Gai-Por supuesto señorita.**

**Gai (alzando la voz)-Eh ustedes 2, los novatos vengan aquí un momento.**

"_Ambos jóvenes se dirigen rápidamente hasta donde esta su capataz."_

**Naruto-¿Nos mando a llamar señor?**

**Gai-Así es muchachos, miren voy a presentarles a la hija de patrón, la señorita Karin, ella es quien supervisa las labores de campo y se encarga de toda la contabilidad de las cosechas.**

**Naruto (extendiendo la mano para saludarla)-Oh es un gusto conocerla señorita, mi nombres es Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Karin (tono indiferente y dejando a Naruto con la mano levantada para saludarla)-Igualmente y tu ¿como te llamas? (volteando a ver a Sasuke).**

**Sasuke (tono frió y directo)-Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Karin (pensando para si misma)-Sasuke Uchiha, pero que bonito nombre tiene y tan sexi que es.**

**Karin-Gai voy a hacer una inspección por los diferentes campos de cultivo y me gustaría que uno de los hombres me acompañara como mi guardaespaldas-**

**Gai-Si comprendo, llamare a Suigetsu para que vaya con usted como la última vez.**

**Karin-No esta vez no, deseo que me acompañe este joven que esta aquí (señalando con** **uno de sus dedos a Sasuke).**

**Gai (preocupado)-Pero ¿esta segura de su elección señorita?, este chico a penas si conoce el lugar, podría se peligroso para usted.**

**Karin-No importa deseo que sea él.**

**Gai-Muy bien, ya lo escuchaste acompaña a la señorita** **Karin y haz todo lo que ella** **te** **ordene.**

**Sasuke (serio)-Si.**

**Gai-Y tu chico (refiriéndose a Naruto), vuelve a tu labor de antes.**

**Naruto-Eh, si señor ya voy.**

"_Ya en camino Karin recorrió todos los campos en compañía de Sasuke quien la seguí a pie desde una moderada distancia pero con gran velocidad a pesar de que la joven se encontraba montada a caballo para así cumplir con su labor de protegerla, tal como le había sido asignado."_

"_Pero al pasar por uno de los campos, alguien más observo tan peculiar escena no con cierto agrado."_

**Suigetsu-Eh esa que va ahí es Karin, ¿estará haciendo una de sus inspecciones de rutina?, pero es extraño no recibido ninguna aviso con respecto a eso.**

**Suigetsu (sorprendido)-Pero que demonios…quien es ese chico que va detrás de ella, nunca antes lo había visto por aquí, de seguro se trata de un nuevo trabajador.**

**Suigetsu (mirada reflexiva)-Me sorprende que Gai haya escogido a un novato para hacer esta tarea o quizás…ya veo creo que empiezo a entender lo que pasa.**

"_Volviendo con Karin y Sasuke."_

**Karin-Y dime ¿naciste cerca de aquí?, ¿tienes padres o hermanos? ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres?**

"_Ante tal interrogatorio tan insistente, Sasuke solo se limito a contestar lo siguiente."_

**Sasuke (serio y con tono de voz frió)-Lo siento señorita, pero no me gusta hablar de mi mismo.**

**Karin (molesta)-Óyeme tú quien te has creído al hablarme de esa forma tan altanera, ¿sabes muy bien quien soy?, ¿lo sabes? **

"_Los arrebatos de Karin no hacían mella alguna en Sasuke quien ni siquiera parpadeaba ante sus quejumbrosos regaños."_

**Karin-¿Qué es lo piensas ahora?, responde…responde…te digo que me respondas atrevido.**

"_Karin abofetea fuertemente a Sasuke quien recibe el golpe de lleno sin moverse."_

**Karin-Y bien ¿que opinas de eso?, espero que con esto te haya quedado claro que yo soy la que mando aquí.**

"_En eso ella observa lo ojos de hombre y se queda perpleja por un momento ante tal mirada tan perturbadora."_

**Karin (enojada)-No mi mires así, escuchaste.**

"_Ella trata de abofetearlo nuevamente pero esta vez logra detenerle la mano a tiempo."_

**Karin-Pero que haces suéltame, es una orden.**

"_A la cual el chico responde de inmediato."_

**Karin (tocándose levemente la mano)-Engreído ya me las pagaras.**

"_Luego de decir eso Karin sube de nuevo a su corcel y se aleja de ahí a todo galope dejando a Sasuke completamente solo."_

**Sasuke (hablando para si mismo)-Es sólo una chiquilla mimada.**

"_Ya de regreso a las barracas de los trabajadores."_

**Naruto (acostado en la litera arriba de Sasuke mientras le habla con tono sarcástico y burlón)-Y bien dime Sasuke como te fue con la hija de patrón, acaso le hiciste algo malo, anda cuéntame lo que paso.**

**Sasuke (dándose vuelta para evitar ver a su amigo)-Nada que debe importarte ahora será mejor que duermas la jornada que no espera una larga jornada mañana **

**Naruto (desanimado un poco)-Esta bien como desees**

"_Entre tanto en otra de las barracas no muy lejos de ahí otra escena muy parecida se llevaba a cabo."_

**Suigetsu (besándole sus dedos de la mano para después ir directo hasta su cuello mientras ella se muestra algo receptiva)-Oh Karin cada vez que estoy contigo me enloqueces cada vez, vamos querida dame todo tu cariño.**

**Karin (receptiva a las caricias y besos de Suigetsu)-Suigetsu no…Suigetsu para por favor…Suigetsu ya basta.**

"_Karin lo empuja bastante fuerte haciendo que caiga fuera de la cama."_

**Suigetsu-Pero ¿que te pasa?, si tú misma me llamaste a que viniera a verte y ahora resulta que no quieres hacerlo conmigo, pues que es lo que te sucede Karin.**

**Karin-Si se que dije que quería verte, pero cambie de opinión hoy no deseo tu compañía así que puedes marcharte yo te llamare de nuevo cuando te necesite.**

**Suigetsu (desilusionado)- Muy bien como quieras, sólo déjame decirte algo Karin, yo no soy plato de segunda mesa ni tu juguete, que puedes desechar cuando lo desees por uno nuevo, así que no juegues conmigo.**

**Karin (enfadada)-¿Me estas amenazando?**

**Suigetsu- Sólo te informo lo que necesitas saber, mí tiempo es algo valioso para desperdiciarlo en una niña malcriada que creo poder tenerlo todo cuando lo desee únicamente por el poder que te da tu posición social.**

"_Tras decir eso Suigetsu abandono la cabaña rápidamente dejando a Karin en completo silencio."_

**Karin (pensado)-Que sólo soy una niña malcriada que cree poder tener todo lo que desea, en eso te equivocas, todo lo que quiero lo obtengo de una forma u otra y ese chico Uchiha, no será la excepción, ya lo verán todos.**

"_A la mañana siguiente, Naruto y Sasuke continuaban su labor cortando árboles y arbustos para si dejar listo los nuevos campos para el cultivo, cuando la misma Karin llego hasta ellos para decir lo siguiente."_

**Karin (voz tímida)-Ejem, perdonen si lo interrumpo en su labor, pero necesito hablar un momento con Sasuke.**

**Sasuke (serio)-Muy bien, Naruto continúa con mi labor por favor.**

**Naruto (confundido e intrigado)-Oye espera,**

**Naruto (resignado)- Oh bueno que se le va hacer, el siempre es así.**

"_Entre tanto en un páramo desapartado."_

**Sasuke- ¿A que ha venido ahora?, ya le dije ayer que yo…**

**Karin (interrumpiéndolo y con tono de voz dramático)-He venido a disculparme por lo de ayer, se que me comporte muy mal contigo, no tenia ningún derecho a tratar como lo hice, pero es que quiero que sepas que desde que te vi, sentí algo aquí dentro de mi pecho, que hace que mi corazón lata rápidamente.**

**Karin-Creo que me enamore de ti a primera vista, Sasuke y por eso he venido a decírtelo.**

**Sasuke (sorprendido)-Eh…¿lo dices en serio?**

**Karin-Claro que es en serio, nunca mentiría con algo así, pero es lógico que no me creas después de la forma como te he tratado.**

**Karin-Bueno ya dije lo que tenia que decir así que mejor me vo…**

"_En ese momento Sasuke la toma repentinamente de su mano y la jalo a su lado para así poder abrazarlo y ya juntos este la miro de tal forma que ella no se resistió a besarlo apasionadamente quedándose así por un largo rato."_

"_Los minutos pasaban y al ver que su amigo no regresaba la preocupación de Naruto aumentaba."_

**Naruto (preocupado)-Me pregunto que estará haciendo ese tonto.**

"_Entretanto la lluvia de apasionado frenesí entre Sasuke y Karin había terminado."_

**Karin (arreglándose en cabello)-Sasuke te pediría que no contaras lo nuestro con nadie, ni con tu amigo, no me gustaría que empezaran hablar y eso nos trajera problemas ambos, ¿me entiendes?**

**Sasuke (poniéndose la camisa de nuevo)-Esta bien no lo contare con nadie.**

**Karin (poniendo su mano gentilmente sobre la mejilla del muchacho)-Gracias cariño, bueno te veré esta noche.**

**Sasuke (sonriendo levemente)-Bien.**

"_Esa misma noche Sasuke llego bastante tarde a las barracas y apenas se había acomodado en su cama, cuando Naruto quien se encontraba despierto desde hace mucho le pregunto."_

**Naruto-¿Donde estuviste todo ese tiempo?**

**Sasuke-Eso no te incumbe.**

**Naruto-Bien no me digas nada, puedo imaginármelo y no es mi intención meterme en tu vida, pero déjame decirte algo Sasuke, será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, esa chica y tu pertenecen a mundos diferentes y tarde o temprano esa relación se terminara y solo te dejara un doloroso recuerdo.**

"_Sasuke entendía la palabras de Naruto, pero su orgullo necio le impidió aceptarlas por lo que no dijo nada más aquella noche."_

"_Posteriormente durante las siguientes semanas los encuentros románticos entre Sasuke y Karin se hicieron cada vez mas frecuentes y las habladurías entre los propios trabajadores del campo no se hicieron esperar, lo cual llamo de inmediato la atención de 2 hombres en particular, Naruto al no creer en lo bajo que había caído su mejor amigo por el falso afecto de una mujer que no lo valoraba y de Suigetsu, la sentirse usado por Karin."_

"_Ante dicha situación, ambos decidieron hacer algo al respecto, aunque con intenciones y formas muy diferentes."_

"_Esa misma tarde después de terminar su jornada laboral, Sasuke se encontraba reposando a la sombra de un gran árbol cuando Naruto fue a su encuentro."_

**Naruto (serio)-Sasuke necesito hablar contigo de un asunto muy importante.**

**Sasuke-¿Qué sucede Naruto?, no ves que estoy descansando.**

**Naruto (sarcástico y tono molesto de voz)-Si debes estarlo después de revolcarte muchas veces con tu patrona no es así.**

**Sasuke (levantándose inmediatamente con un gesto de enojo)-Oye, ¿como te atreves de decir eso?**

**Naruto-Me atrevo por que es la verdad, ya no es un secreto para nadie el saber de tus encuentros románticos con la señorita Karin.**

**Sasuke-Y si eso es cierto, ¿qué? si lo admito me he visto a escondidas con ella muchas veces, y ¿que tiene de malo eso? no lo es lo que hacen los amantes.**

**Naruto-Si así es, pero resulta que ese no es tu caso.**

**Sasuke (intrigado)-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Naruto-Que eres tan tonto, que no te has dado cuenta de que esa mujer sólo te usa para entretenerse.**

**Sasuke (furioso)-Mientes.**

**Naruto-Ojala fuera así, pero no solo te digo la verdad.**

**Sasuke (tomando a Naruto de la solapa de su camisa)-Es mentira.**

**Naruto-Soy tu amigo Sasuke, nunca te mentira.**

**Sasuke-No es cierto.**

"_Sasuke golpea a Naruto en el rostro y este retrocede algunos pasos producto del impacto recibido, posteriormente el Uchiha se acerca nuevamente aéel para propinarle otro fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hace tambalearse."_

"_Naruto sangrante de boca no hace intento alguno por responder a las agresiones de su amigo mientras esto continua golpeándolo una y otra vez sin lograr derribarlo."_

"_Después de una serie consecutiva de golpes, Sasuke se detiene al ver el semblante malherido de su amigo, quien lo mira con ojos de compasión, lo que hace recapacitar al joven Uchiha quien al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo procede a golpearse así mismo en el rostro mientras expide un sollozante grito."_

**Sasuke-Auuuggggg.**

"_Luego de ver esta triste escena Naruto logra incorporarse y se acerca lentamente hacia su amigo que yace inmóvil."_

**Naruto (poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo)-Sasuke.**

**Sasuke (reacciona y levanta la vista hacia Naruto)-Naruto.**

**Naruto (sonriendo mientras extiende su mano en señal de amistad)-Veo que por fin entraste en razón, me alegra mucho.**

**Sasuke (toma la mano de su amigo con la suya y ambas se estrechan fuertemente)-Si gracias a ti…amigo mió.**

"_Esa misma noche, en una cantina de pueblo."_

**Naruto (voz irónica mientras le da a su amigo un trago de licor)-Bebe amigo, quizá así se alivien un poco tus penas y eso te ayude a olvidar los malos recuerdos.**

**Sasuke (melancólico)-En verdad no sabes como te lo agradezco Naruto, sino no me hubieras hecho entrar en razón quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado conmigo después.**

**Naruto-Eso ya en el pasado Sasuke, ahora lo importante es ver hacia el futuro.**

**Sasuke (ilusionado)-Si el futuro, y lo primero que haremos es irnos de aquí para no volver.**

**Naruto-Así será amigo tenlo por seguro.**

**Sasuke-Gracias.**

"_En ese preciso momento llego al lugar Suigetsu, quien hecho una fiera y de inmediato se acerco a Sasuke y Naruto."_

**Suigetsu (furioso)-Sasuke Uchiha.**

"_A lo que Sasuke respondió poniendo se pie para así verlo de frente."_

**Suigetsu-Por tu culpa Karin me ha botado como si fuera un trapo viejo y eso es algo que no lo puedo permitir, por lo que he venido hasta aquí para…MATARTE.**

**Suigetsu (sacando una navaja de entre sus ropas)-Muere miserable.**

"_Suigetsu se lanza para acometer a Sasuke a lo que Naruto también reacciono con gran rapidez para interponerse en medio de los 2 hombres."_

**Naruto (gritando mientras se arroja para cubrir a su amigo del atacante)-Sasuke.**

"_Suigetsu hiera a Naruto por la espalda y este de inmediato cae al suelo ante el asombro de todos en el sitio."_

"_Al ver a su amigo sangrante Sasuke no hizo otra cosa que auxiliarlo de inmediato, mientras que el causante de todo al ver la conmoción salio huyendo del lugar sin que nadie se lo impidiera."_

**Sasuke (tomando a su amigo entre sus brazos)-Naruto…¿Naruto estas bien?…oye Naruto… ¿me escuchas?**

**Naruto (voz endeble aunque con cierto tono bromista)-Eh, si te escucho Sasuke, pero creo que dentro de poco ya no podré hacerlo más**

**Sasuke (preocupado)-Vamos no digas eso, ya veraz de que saldrás de esta.**

**Naruto (riendo con dificultad)-Me temo que nos era así, creo que esta ya no la cuento.**

**Sasuke-No piensas de esa forma, recuerda que tenemos muchos planes juntos, aun tenemos muchos sitios que recorrer y vivir muchas aventuras.**

**Naruto-Si me hubiera gustado poder haber hecho todo eso, en serio, ya que hasta antes de conocerte nunca había tenido un amigo.**

**Sasuke-Ni yo tampoco, tu eres sin duda el mejor amigo que he tenido en mi vida y por eso debes vivir, lucha por vivir me oyes.**

**Naruto (levantando con debilidad su mano derecha)-A…mi…go.**

**Sasuke (estrechando la mano de su compañero con la suya)-Si amigo.**

**Naruto (cerrando lentamente sus ojos)-Nunca…me…olvides.**

**Sasuke (comenzado a llorar)-Naruto…Naruto…oye…Naruto…no…no….**

**Sasuke (gritando de dolor)-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.**

"_Tiempo después hizo su arribo las autoridades de la comunidad que de inmediato comenzó con las averiguaciones sobre lo acontecido."_

**Kakashi-Así que ese hombre llamado Suigetsu asesino por la espalda a tu ese muchacho Uzumaki, quien hizo todo eso, para protegerte de él ¿cierto?**

**Sasuke (desconcertado)-Así fue.**

**Kakashi-Bien en vista de que no participaste de forma directa en el crimen, no tengo razón alguna para detenerte formalmente pero si me gustaría saber…**

**Yamato-Jefe Kakashi.**

**Kakashi-Ah eres tu Yamato, dime ¿que investigaste?**

**Yamato-Pues como lo anticipo ese tipo Suigetsu abandono la barraca donde se hospeda y dicen algunos de los peones del rancho que se fue llevándose consigo a la señorita Karin.**

**Sasuke (atónito al escuchar tales palabras mientras piensa para si mismo)-Karin**

**Kakashi (intrigado)-¿Como esa chica se fue, con él?, entonces el asunto es más grave de lo que pensé, mientras tanto ordena una búsqueda extensa por todas la rancherías y pueblos circunvecinos, lo más seguro es que se oculten por algún tiempo en alguno de ellos y ponte en contacto con la familia de la chica, si se la ha llevado en contra de su voluntad, quizá piensa utilizarla para pedir algún tipo de rescate o emplearla como rehén para evitar así que lo atrapemos.**

**Yamato-Bien así lo haré, pero…**

**Kakashi-¿Qué sucede?**

**Yamato-¿Qué haremos por con el cuerpo de la victima?**

**Kakashi-Pues por lo que me ha contando el testigo, tanto la victima como él no son de por aquí y ninguno tiene padres o familiares cercanos por estas regiones, así que me temo que tendrá que ir a la fosa común.**

"_Al escuchar tan frías palabras, el corazón de Sasuke se detuvo cuan leve un instante y seriamente pensó en lo siguiente."_

**Sasuke-Así que Karin se ha fugado con ese tal Suigetsu y él fue el responsable de la muerte de Naruto.**

**Sasuke (acercándose al cuerpo de su amigo y tomando entre sus manos el machete que usaba para su labor en el campo)-No puedo dejar las cosas de esta manera, debo vengar su muerte.**

"_Pero luego lo pensó detenidamente y decidió mejor…"_

**Sasuke (mirada seria y pensado serenamente)-No, al fin y al cabo esta la justicia divina para castigar…no yo.**

**Kakashi-Bien que lleven el cuerpo a la comandancia y de ahí a la fosa.**

**Sasuke (voz seria)-No esperen, por favor tomen esto.**

"_Sasuke saca una bolsa de lana del cual se escucha sonido de monedas y se las da a los oficiales."_

**Yamato (curioso)-Y ¿qué es esto?**

**Sasuke-Este es todo el dinero que mi amigo y yo ganamos por nuestro trabajo, quiero que lo empleen para comprarle un terreno en el cementerio y que ahí se le de santa sepultura, que le adornen con las más hermosas flores que haya, ya que eso es poco para el mejor hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida.**

**Sasuke (poniendo su mano sobre la frente fría de su ahora occiso amigo y compañero)-Adiós Naruto y por favor perdóname querido amigo.**

**Kakashi (intrigado mientras observa como Sasuke se prepara a partir sin rumbo fijo)- ¿Qué harás ahora muchacho?**

**Sasuke (voz serena y sin voltear a ver a nadie más)-Continuar errante por los caminos, como se merece un alma solitaria.**

"_Y así un hombre abatido por el dolor y la tristeza recorre los inhóspitos y arduos caminos de la vida, a lado de la única compañía que le queda su…SOLEDAD."_

FIN

_**Tercera historia**_

"_**AMOR"**_

Protagonizada por los personajes de Gundam Seed /Gundam Seed Destiny: Kira Yamato, Lacus Cline, Gil Dullandal, Padre Markino, Ysak Joule (mencionado), Ulen Hibiki (mencionado), Tolle, Saji, y Koze

Narrador: Slafier

"_Nuestra ultima historia se lleva a cabo en las tierras altas del norte, donde hermosas valles floreados son rodeados por la inmensidad de las montañas y colinas cercanas, que durante mucho tiempo han sido testigos silencioso y fieles guardianes de la memoria de aquellos cuya vida se ha dejado conducir por el aquella leyenda popular donde la vida no vale nada cuando la ruina y la mala suerte llegan a la vida de cada hombre que anda búsqueda de su destino."_

"_En bajo este contexto donde se lleva acabo nuestra historia…"_

"_Parajes del cementerio municipal."_

**Kira (montado sobre su caballo blanco y volteando la vista hacia donde se encuentran sus amigos quienes se encontraban cavando fervientemente una tumba)-Hey amigos ¿de quien se trata ahora?**

**Tolle (dejando por un momento cavar)-De ni más ni menos que de Ysak Joule.**

**Kira (curioso)-Y ¿como fue? **

**Tolle-Pues como ya sabes, cuando supo que en sus tierras no había nada de oro o plata, simplemente se puso una bala en la maceta y así fue como termino.**

**Kira-Lastima, no me desagradaba ese Ysak, pero bien estaba en lo cierto cuando le dije que perdía su tiempo ya que en esas tierras que compro no encontraría nada, ya que las buenas vetas no son nada fáciles de encontrar.**

**Saji (dejando de cavar también mientras habla con tono de voz sarcástico)-Si dices eso es por que sin duda alguna regresaste forrado de oro, ¿no es así mi buen Kira?**

**Kira-Que comes que que adivinas Saji, miren no más, 4 kilos de puro oro, el resultado de 2 meses de arduo trabajo en la Justiciera.**

**Tolle-No cabe duda que tu padre hizo bien al heredarte esa mina cuando murió.**

**Kira-Estas en lo cierto y por eso es que para mi esa tierra es sagrada, es como mi vida y siempre la cuido a como de lugar.**

**Kira-Bueno una vez que termine con su labor los espero en la cantina de pueblo para invitarles un trago y brindar por la memoria del difunto Ysak, que dios guarde en el cielo.**

**Kira (golpeando la riendas de su caballo y comenzado a moverse del sitio)-Nos vemos muchacho.**

**Tolle, Koze y Saji (al unísono)- Nos vemos.**

"_Tiempo después en la cantina."_

**Kira (levantando su tarro de cerveza para brindar con todos sus amigos quienes también levantan sus bebidas)-Bien amigos brindo a la memoria del buen Yzak, quien nos mostró que cuando la ruina y miseria llegan, es mejor quitarse la vida como los meros hombres.**

**Kira, Tolle, Saiki y Koze (hablando y chocando todos sus tarros a la vez)- Salud.**

"_Mientras esos sucedió en la mesa continua a ellos, un extraño hombre que los venia observado desde hace ya un tiempo se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al mismo Kira para decirle lo siguiente."_

**Hombre (voz presuntuosa)-Así que tú eres Kira Yamato, el hijo de Ulen, el gran minero de la región.**

**Kira (volteando a ver la hombre)-Si lo soy y ¿quien desea saber eso?**

**Hombre. Mi nombre es Gil, Gil Dullandal, soy al igual que tu padre y tú, un buscador riqueza y estoy interesado en comprarte la Justiciera.**

**Kira (atónito)-¿Venderle a usted la mina que durante años ha pertenecido a mi familia?**

**Gil-Así es, durante años trate de convencer a tu padre que me la vendiera, sin éxito alguno, hace poco me entere de su lamentable deceso y por eso vine a este pueblo a buscarte y proponerte el mismo negocio que a él, ¿dime estas interesado?**

**Kira (levantándose de su asiento y con tono sarcástico)-¿Que si estoy interesado?, pues déjeme decirle señor Dullandal, que con todo respeto, mi repuesta es la misma que me padre le habrá dada a usted en vida…No.**

**Gil-Estoy dispuesto a pagarte ni mas ni menos que la generosa cantidad un millón de dólares en efectivo, aquí y ahora.**

**Kira (serio)-Dije que no.**

**Gil-¿Es tu ultima palabra?**

**Kira (serio y con mirada desafiante)-La ultima.**

**Gil-Bien, si no tienes deseos de vender, ¿que tal si la juegas en una apuesta?**

**Kira (intrigado)-¿Una apuesta?**

**Gil-Si, como te dije antes conocí a tu padre desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y se lo buen jugador que era, por eso pensé que de tal palo, tal astilla y por eso que te parecería que tu y yo jugáramos una apuesta, mi dinero contra tu mina y el ganador se lo lleva todo.**

**Kira-Vaya si que es osado, y que le hace pensar que apostaría algo tan valioso para mi como lo es la Justiciera en un simple juego.**

**Gil-Por que si te pareces un poquito a tu padre, no podrás rehusar en reto que ponga entredicho tu honor de hombre no es así como se acostumbra hacer las cosas por aquí.**

**Kira (riendo levemente)-Pues se nota que esta informado amigo, venga pues, ¿cual es juego?**

**Gil-Jugaremos poker, ¿te parece bien?**

**Kira-De acuerdo juguemos**.

"_Después de decir, 2 hombres se sentaron en una mesa a la vista de todos en la cantina quienes presenciaban el hecho con sumo interés y nerviosismo a la vez."_

**Kira (mirada seria mientras baraje las cartas con cuidado)-Corte y reparte.**

**Gil (tomando las cartas con su manos)-Bien aquí va.**

**Kira (voz recia)-Espere.**

**Gil (sorprendido)-¿Qué sucede, no me digas que ya te arrepentiste?**

**Kira (sereno)-No es eso, pero vamos jugar mostrando nuestras manos, así no habrá dudas.**

**Gil (riendo)-Bien como desees, te parece carta por carta.**

**Kira-Bien.**

**Gil (llevando su mano a la baraja)-De acuerdo aquí vamos, **

**Gil (lanzando carta)-Tu primera carta es 5 de copas.**

**Gil (lanzando carta)- La mía es rey de bastos.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a Kira)-As de espadas.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a él mismo)-2 de copas.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a Kira)-As de bastos.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a él mismo)-9 de copas.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a Kira)-7 de espadas.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a él mismo)-Rey de copas.**

**Koze (sudando de nervios al ver la escena)-Rayos.**

**Tolle (nervioso)-Vamos Kira.**

**Gil (lanzando carta a Kira)-6 de bastos.**

**Gil (sudando cuantiosamente mientras saca su última carta para él)-Rey de oros.**

**Saji-Maldición, tercia.**

**Gil-Así es, tercia mata a par.**

**Gil (aliviado)-Creo que perdiste mi buen Kira.**

**Tolle (preocupado)-Kira**

"_Kira no puedo ocultar a la mirada de los demás su incredulidad tras haber perdido el juego y con ello también la posesión que más añoraba y que valía para él casi la vida misma."_

"_Pero haciendo alarde de agallas y temple frió en lugar de seguir mostrando una faceta de preocupación decidió mejor mostrar el carisma que lo caracterizaba ante todos los presentes."_

**Kira-Bueno así es la suerte algunas veces se gana y otras pierdes, aunque quizá hay perdidas de las que uno no se recupera jamás.**

**Kira-Pero ya quiten todos esas caras aquí no ha pasado nada malo, que siga el ambiente de fiesta, cantinero sírveles a todos lo que desees que yo pago, me oyen yo pago.**

"_Luego de decir eso Kira se levanta de la mesa y va a la barra de bebidas"._

**Kira (serio)-Dame una botella de tu mejor vino, rápido.**

"_El cantinero asintió de inmediato la orden y procedió a darle la botella que pidió para después encaminarse a la salida."_

"_Ya estando en los últimos escalones Kira levanto la vista hacia todos los presentes y con un tono de voz fuerte procedió a dar el siguiente discurso."_

**Kira-Señores han visto como he perdido algo que era sagrado para mi, y es por eso que debido a la mala suerte ahora me encuentro en la completa miseria y como saben es de ley entre los hombre de la sierra hacer lo correcto cuando el infortunio toca a nuestras puertas.**

**Kira-No se sientan mal aquellos que me conocen, ni tampoco sientan pena, siempre he vivido bajo esa ley de honor y por ende cumpliré solemnemente sin mayor pesar.**

**Kira (mirada seria mientras observa a sus amigos)-Tolle, Koze, Saji, por favor ya saben el favor que quiero pedirles.**

**Kira (sacando de uno de su bolsillos una pequeña pepita de oro y la muestra a todo publico)-Miren esto yo nací en cuna de oro, por el eh trabajado toda mi vida y es justo que el oro me mate.**

**Kira-Y señor Gil, no coma ansias y en cuanto me fundan la bala cumpliré.**

"_Kira sale del sitio a toda prisa y se dirige hasta su casa, una modesta cabaña a las fueras de pueblo con vista a las hermosas y enormes colinas del norte."_

"_Esa misma noche en su hogar Kira preparaba el arma suicida mientras no deja de admirar el brillante bala dorada que mando a forjar para darse el tiro de gracia cuando, de pronto un fuerte viento se levanto y la puerta se abrió como por si sola lo cual inmediatamente llamo la atención de joven quien se levanto de su silla para cerrarla cuando de la nada apareció una misteriosa figura."_

"_La cual no era figura cualquier, sino el contorno de una bella joven de cabellos rosados como pétalos de flores cuyo rostro de mantenía escondido debajo de un delicado velo de seda blanco."_

"_Al verla parada de puerta, la reacción de Kira no pudo ser de menor asombro." _

**Kira (sorprendido)-Y tú ¿quien eres?**

"_Pero la respuesta la joven fue muy diferente a la que él esperaba ya que en lugar hablarle, camino de frente él hasta estar relativamente cerca y ya enfrente el uno del otro, ella procedió a quitarse aquel velo para así poder ser vista a los ojos del joven, revelándose así un hermoso rostro de piel tersa y blanca con unos ojos color zafiro que deslumbraban intensamente."_

"_Ante tal hermosura Kira no puede disimular su curiosidad por saber la identidad de aquella joven por lo que volvió a preguntarle."_

**Kira-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿quien eres tú?**

"_Y entonces la joven contesto."_

**Joven-¿Qué acaso ya no me recuerdas Kira?, ha pasado demasiado tiempo entre nosotros que te has olvidado completamente de mi.**

**Kira (confundido)-¿Tú eres…eres?**

**Joven-Soy Lacus, Lacus Cline, tu amiga de la infancia, aquella niña de cabellos rosados con la que jugabas alegremente por el campo tomados de la mano y me decía que era tu novia y que cuando crecieras vendría por mi para poder casarnos.**

**Kira (intrigado)-Lacus…Lacus no…no recuerdo.**

**Lacus (llevando su mano al rostro de él para después acariciarle la mejilla)-Es normal que no me recuerdes, ambos éramos muy pequeños y cuando te fuiste con tu familia, sufrí mucho, llore como no tienes idea por que pensé que jamás volvería a verte.**

**Kira (riendo a carcajada)-Ay ya veo, ahora entiendo todo, no pues casi me lo creo.**

**Lacus (intrigada)-¿De que hablas Kira?**

**Kira-Que tu no eres nada mío y todo lo que dices no es más que una vil mentira para engañarme, seguramente es que te envió uno de mis amigos para que me endulces mis últimos momentos de vida, pero ya puedes marcharte no necesito de tu compañía para nada, lo único que necesito es beber, emborracharme hasta embrutecerme y después, ya no importara.**

"_Al escuchar como Kira se hundía cada vez más en su depresión, la mirada de Lacus mostró un semblante de preocupación y rápidamente trato de hacerlo reaccionar arrodillándose junto el para tomarle la mano y decirle estas palabras de aliento."_

**Lacus-Te equivocas Kira, te juro que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, no sabes el gusto que me dio cuando tuve noticias de ti y así pude encontrarte después de tantos años.**

**Lacus-Y ahora en estoy aquí para estar contigo a tu lado y apoyarte siempre mi amor.**

**Kira (voz sarcástica)-¿Apoyarme siempre? y que clase de apoyo puedes darle a alguien que ya esta a punto de morir.**

**Lacus (intrigada)-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**Kira-Que me he arruinado y como sabes es ley de hombres darse el golpe cuando así sea, por eso he decidido quitarme la vida con esto.**

"_Kira le muestra a Lacus la bala de oro en su mano."_

**Lacus-Una bala de oro.**

**Kira-Así es, con esta bala brillante y reluciente me he de quitar la vida.**

**Lacus (tratando de quitarle la bala de la mano)-No Kira, no lo hagas, dámela de inmediato, dame eso por favor.**

**Kira (forcejando con ella)-No suelta…que no te la doy…no**

"_Kira la empuja lejos de su lado y la pobre chica cae al suelo para después levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí echa una mar de lagrimas, ante la mirada expectante de Kira que no hace esfuerzo alguno por seguirla, por el contrario procede a sentarse de nuevo y servirse un vaso de vino para así embriagarse y olvidar todo lo sucedido."_

"_A la mañana siguiente, Kira se levanta con cierto pesar después de su borrachera la noche anterior y cuando esta a punto de salir de su hogar se percato que en el piso de la casa esta tirado aquel velo blanco con el que Lacus había ido ayer y que durante la riña esta perdió, dejándolo olvidado en la casa."_

"_Ante este hecho Kira quedo perplejo que ya juraba que todo lo vivido ayer había sido un sueño, pero al tener el velo entre sus manos sus dudas se acrecentaron y por ende decidió investigar lo sucedido."_

"_El primer lugar al que se dirigió para buscar la verdad fue la iglesia del pueblo en donde hablo con el padre Markino, un amable sacerdote ciego que pese a su incapacidad, prácticamente conocía a toda la comunidad y que de seguro con él, Kira obtendría las respuestas que necesitaba."_

**Kira (entrando por la puerta de la iglesia)-Padre Markino, Padre Markino.**

**Markino (saliendo de su cuarto de oración)-Oh eres tu Kira, dime que deseas hijo mió.**

**Kira-Padre necesito que me diga se conoce a una joven de nombre Lacus Cline.**

**Markino-¿Lacus Cline?, no la conozco, ¿seguro que es de por aquí?**

**Kira (pensándolo detenidamente mientras aprieta fuertemente el velo)-No lo se padre, mejor olvídelo, quizá solo lo soñé, disculpe la molestia.**

**Markino (tono de voz amable)-Ve con dios hijo.**

"_Luego de preguntar a muchas personas por el paradero de la chica y sin lograr que nadie le diera cuentas de ella, Kira decidió dejarlo por la paz y mejor pasar a otro asunto que le interesaba, el disfrutar sus últimos momento en vida, por lo que decidió ir al cementerio del pueblo donde sus fieles amigos ya había terminado de cavar la que seria su ultima morada."_

"_Después de un momento de pensar serenamente sentado junto a su tumba, Kira saco su arma e inserto la bala de oro dentro de este mientras pronunciaba las siguientes palabras."_

"_Kira (tono de voz irónico mientras le habla a las demás tumbas del cementerio)-Bueno llego mi hora, perdonen el poco de ruido que haré pero descuiden compañeros dentro de un momento estaré con ustedes."_

**Kira (decidido mientras se apunta el arma en la cabeza)-Ok, aquí voy.**

"_Pero en ese preciso instante otro fuerte viento comenzó a resoplar en todo el lugar, igual al de la otra noche."_

"_Las ramas de los árboles se mecían estrepitosamente de un lugar a otro y las hojas caían como gotas de lluvia entre la nula visibilidad provocada por el polvo levantado por aquel viento, emergió de la nada la ilustre sombra de Lacus, vestida completamente de blanco como era la tradición de la noble mujer virgen que se entrega al hombre que desea en una clara muestra de fidelidad y amor hacia él."_

"_Kira estupefacto no pudo decir nada al momento sino hasta después de la que joven se encontraba parada junto a él y le dio un apasionado beso sellando con esto su juramento de amor."_

"_Ante tal hecho Kira alcanzo a decir:"_

**Kira (tono de voz irónica)-Ahora se quien eres, un fantasma te busque, no existes.**

"_A lo que Lacus le contesto:"_

**Lacus (tono amable y voz dulce)-Sin embargo existo y estoy aquí contigo para siempre si ese es tu deseo, Kira de mi corazón.**

"_Lacus volvió a besarlo y esta vez él le correspondió abrazándola fuertemente haciendo que ambos se fundieran en tan calido gesto amor."_

"_El sol hace su aparición por el horizonte y un nuevo día comienza, mientras que con los primeros rayos del sol, las negras nubes de duda e incertidumbre que embargaban la mente de Kira, parecían disiparse ante la bella visión de ver su querida Lacus recostada sobre la cama durmiendo placidamente después una noche de pasión maravillosa e inolvidable para ambos."_

"_Y mientras la joven reposa tranquilamente, en la cabeza del hombre se libraba una lucha de pensamiento ante los deberes marcados por las leyes de la vida, que para él eran de lo más sagrado, por el hecho de tener poder acabar con su vida cuando la mala suerte llegan pero también ante la obligación como hombre de honor de dar mano de marido a quien recibe amor de una inocente doncella."_

"_Pero Kira haciendo alarde de la astucia que siempre lo había caracterizado, resolvió el dilema en un 2 por 3."_

**Lacus (despertando mientras ve a Kira dirigiéndose hacia el armario de la habitación y sacar un vestido blanco de novia y una caja de joyas)-Kira.**

**Kira (poniendo el vestido sobre la cama y dándole a Lacus el joyero en sus manos)-Para ti Lacus, la futura esposa de Kira Yamato debe ir al altar como una reina, con estas joyas se caso mi madre.**

"_Y esa misma tarde en la iglesia del pueblo."_

**Markino-Señor Kira Yamato acepta a la señorita Lacus Cline como su esposa y mujer.**

**Kira (sereno)-Si padre.**

**Markino-Y usted señorita Lacus Cline acepta al señor Kira Yamato como su esposo y marido.**

**Lacus (feliz)-Si padre.**

**Markino-Entonces yo los declaro marido y mujer, que dios los bendiga hijos míos.**

"_Y mientras la feliz pareja emprendía el regreso a casa, cabalgando el caballo predilecto de Kira, Libertad, se podía escuchar al hombre cantar la siguiente canción para su amada:"_

**(Kira cantando)**

_**Cuando estoy entre tus brazos **_

_**Siempre me pregunto yo**_

_**Cuanto me debía el destino**_

_**Que contigo me pago**_

_**Es por eso que ya mi vida**_

_**Toda te la entrego a ti**_

_**Tú que me diste un beso**_

_**Lo que nunca te pedí**_

_**Yo se que no hay en el mundo**_

_**Amor como el que me das **_

_**Y se que noche con noche**_

_**Va creciendo más y más **_

_**Deja que salga la luna**_

**Lacus (abrazando a su esposo mientras acerca su cabeza hacia el pecho de él)-Seria hermoso si pudieras seguir así por siempre, tú y yo juntos sin ir a ninguna parte sin que nada cambiara ante nosotros, Kira amor mió por que no puede ser así.**

**Kira-Por que así es la vida y el hecho de vivir significa cambiar, es por eso que todo debe seguir conforme uno lo desee, sin remordimientos, ni quejas, ya que todos tenemos un papel que cumplir en esta vida, aunque…ciertamente hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar.**

"_Ya en casa, Kira entra a su habitación en donde ahora su esposa Lacus lo espera pacientemente para entrar juntos al umbral de amor y pasión como hombre y mujer que son."_

**Lacus (asiéndose a un lado de la cama mientras se acomoda sobre ella)-Kira mi vida.**

"_Kira se acerca a Lacus y la acaricia su hombro desnudo mientras la besa gentilmente en el cuello."_

**Kira-Lacus, esposa mía.**

"_Y entre los deleites de las caricias y pasión desbordada Lacus, aun consiente de si misma pronuncia estas palabras que harían eco en la mente y corazón de Kira."_

**Lacus-Kira amor mió no quiero estar sola nunca más, por favor llévame contigo, sólo así podremos estar por siempre juntos.**

"_Kira guardo silencio a tan impactante petición y continuo besando y acariciando a su mujer hasta llegar al clímax de la pasión entre ambos sin que ninguna otra palabras se pronunciara esa noche mas que lo gemidos del placer."_

"_A la mañana siguiente Lacus comenzó a despertar y apenas había abierto los ojos cuando…"_

**Lacus-Kira…Kira...¿donde estas? **

**Lacus (preocupada mientras sale corriendo de la habitación envuelta en la sabana)-Kira…Kira…Kiraaaaaaaaaaa**

"_Entre tanto, Kira se encontraba en lo alto de una colina cercana alistándose para cumplir con su otro y ultimo deber como hombre."_

"_Después de cargar el arma con la bala dorada, este se apresura a despedirse de su fiel corcel, quien se aleja de él relinchando como una clara muestra de descontento por tener que abandonarlo en tan crucial momento."_

"_Mientras Lacus cabalga a galope por el campo pronunciando una y otra vez el nombre de esposo, con la intención de que le contestara a su llamado, pero este apenas oye su voz comienza a ponerse nervioso ya que la idea de que ella lo vea acabar con su vida lo atemoriza enormemente, por lo que decide apresarse antes de que ella llega al lugar, cosa que no resulta así ya que desde lejos, Lacus lo mira en la cima de la colina y rápidamente se apresura a ir a su lado."_

**Lacus (gritando fuertemente mientras que Kira la mira fijamente)-Kira no lo hagas, por dios, no lo hagas.**

**Kira (mirando a Lacus acercarse mientras se apunta la pistola en la cabeza)-Lacus, perdóname, pero esto lo mejor.**

**Kira (rostro serio y voz decidida mientras su mano se alista a jalar del gatillo)-Adiós amor mió**

"_Lamentablemente en su desesperación por llegar velozmente hasta el sitio donde se encontraba Kira, hace que Lacus tome una vereda peligrosa, por lo que su cabello cae en pequeña zanja, haciendo que ella caiga estrepitosamente contra el suelo golpeándose en la cabeza."_

"_Al ver esta escena Kira se detiene en su intento de suicidio y se apresura a auxiliar a su amada quien yace inconsciente."_

**Kira (corriendo hacia el sitio en donde esta tirada Lacus)-Lacus…Lacus.**

**Kira (llegando hasta ella y tomándola entre sus brazos mientras le habla con voz melancólica)-Lacus…Lacus háblame mi vida por favor no muera.**

"_En ese momento al ver que su amada no responde a ninguno de sus llamados, Kira levanta la vista hacia el cielo y eleva una plegaria."_

**Kira-Señor has que ella viva, yo soy el culpable te juro que viviré para ella si me salvas.**

"_Y la respuesta del señor de cielo se manifestó con un leve gemido y una voz dulce que decía:"_

**Lacus (abriendo los ojos y sonriendo dulcemente)-Kira…mi amor.**

"_Kira no necesito más para saber que su deseo se había cumplido por lo que no dijo nada más y tomo a Lacus entre sus brazos y ambos comenzaron alejarse lentamente del lugar para así comenzar su nueva vida juntos y formar una familia feliz como siempre desearon con la esperaza en su corazones, borrando así todos las tristezas del pasado por aquellos que han estado cerca del amor y de la muerte se han acercado también un poquito a la gracia de DIOS."_

_(Mi mano cerrando el libro del cuento: FE, AMISTAD Y AMOR)_

FIN


End file.
